A Day with Six
by Mable
Summary: During a trip away from home, Nine and Six go off on their own to explore and end up spending some quality time together in the flourishing Emptiness, but Nine's interests are oddly shifting now that he's spending this time with Six. 6x9 Oneshot


**Mable: This is a request fic for my friend Ink, who I have been mooching request drawings off of. XD Ink, I hope you enjoy this, because I enjoyed writing it and wanted to make it special for you! I don't own 9, Enjoy!**

* * *

_**A Day with Six**_

Nine wasn't used to this type of world; sunny days and luscious green grass. Certain part of the Emptiness had grown back so well and had become this, something so lovely, and Nine just wanted to take in all he could. That was why he had left the shelter that they were currently staying in on their journey and set off into the wild world outside to see more. Taking nothing except a small bag and his new Lightstaff he headed out into the small town they had stopped in and into the luscious greenery outside its walls.

Two suggested that because the area was more rural that the Machine had not targeted it as much. It made enough sense to Nine who wanted to see more. He wasn't alone, though. As he started heading out into a particularly lush meadow he could hear something following behind him, but saw no one whenever he looked back. That didn't mean that he believed he wasn't actually being followed, it just meant that it was one of the others who didn't want him to know he was being followed. He also realized it couldn't have been the twins as they had been busy with Seven.

That left one Stitchpunk who would match the behavioral pattern and eventually Nine decided to give a blunt confrontation. He waited until he had made it to a dirt road he had been focused on before, deciding to use it as a landmark to guide his way back to the others, then turn around. The Stitchpunk who was tailing him decided to drop behind an old tire that looked like it had come off of a car, possibly rolled down the hill to its current location. Nine called to him, "Six, I know it's you." He pointed out.

Nine nearly laughed when Six's head popped out from behind the tire and only somewhat managed to offer, "Why don't you come along? I can use the company." Six seemed a little nervous to leave the others, but still seemed excessively eager to follow Nine, and hurried down the hill to catch up with him. He stumbled down the slope before coming to a stop beside the burlap one with an innocent smile. That was that for a while; Nine and Six headed down the lane together, nothing particularly interesting occurring.

It was about ten minutes later when something finally happened. The entire time Six had been quiet and Nine had merely been chatting about how much he enjoyed it here. Walking for near weeks was worth seeing this striking counterpart to Luxembourg and he was clear to voice it. Nine liked to travel and see things that he couldn't before, and he was certainly doing that here. The tall mountains were not natural in Luxembourg and instead resided here, lovely mountains with white peaks.

Suddenly Six grabbed ahold of Nine's arm and gently tugged at it. The gesture took the burlap one aback and he was a bit surprised that Six's sharp hands were so gentle to the touch. A soft smile had graced the Artist's face and he pointed down the hill beside the road, "Can we go?" He asked with an excited tone. Nine looked down the hill down towards the direction that Six was pointing. Like the rest of the area that was not touched by the war, it was beautiful. The emerald grass lead down through a bed of flowers before ending at the edge of a crystal clear stream.

It was certainly pleasant and still close enough to the others that the Artist probably felt safe as well. Nine decided that it looked pleasant and Six wanted to go so he agreed, "Alright. Let's go." The striped one was clearly excited and immediately began to head down the hill. His hand slid down Nine's arm before clasping on his hand and tugging him along. Nine was nearly laughing at how excited the other was, trying to ignore an awkward feeling in his insides that didn't seem to make sense. The grass was cool as they dashed down through it.

Six stopped at the closest flower and stared at it in interest. Nine hadn't seen many flowers at all, and somewhat doubted that Six had seen any either. It was a bit above Nine in height and made of a bundle of lavender flowers on a single stem. Six released Nine's hand and looked upwards at it in awe, "Look at it! Look at the color! It's…" Six paused before finishing with a quieter tone in his voice, filling with what Nine imagined was inspiration and wonder, "beautiful." His hands clenched tightly as he resisted the urge to reach upwards towards the petals.

Nine decided to reach upwards, as he was slightly taller than his striped companion, and bent the flower's stem so that he could pull the flower closer. "Want one?" He offered and Six looked at him with an unsure look, "But… Will it hurt it?" Nine looked towards the plant before smiling, "I don't think so. See all of the flowers? I think they're like… Like your hair. If I took a piece of yarn it wouldn't hurt you, and I think flowers can even grow back." He insisted and the small one smiled again, "Can you get me one?"

Nine chuckled a bit at the innocent question and stuck his staff into the ground before reaching towards the stem. He gently freed one of the purple flowers and laid it into Six's hands. The velvety petals laying across the surprisingly gentle fingers. Because Six was so hesitant, Nine decided to cup his hands under Six's in a friendly way. Or, at least, Nine told himself that this was a friendly gesture between two friends. Six smiled at the other male tenderly and looked down at the flower, "I wish… I could draw it. I want to draw something this amazing."

The taller spoke, "You draw amazing things all the time, you just haven't drawn flowers." Six smiled at him, "That'll change. I want to draw flowers and, Creator, all of this." His mismatched optics slid over towards the tall mountains and alit with that same wonder, "I want to make something like _this. _No Beasts, no nightmares, just all of this." Nine found something strange overtake him as he stared at the smaller. His face grew hot and his voice caught in his throat, he felt somewhat anxious and nervous, and strangely enough he recognized the feeling.

It was almost like feelings he used to have for Seven, but he quickly dismissed this. That wouldn't make any sense so he dismissed it and merely rubbed the back of his neck. Six then perked, "Let's go over there to the water." He suggested and Nine agreed, lifting his staff and starting over. He pushed through the flowers and looked at the smooth rocks surrounding the stream before looking back, "You know, I think-." Nine's voice fell into a look of shock as he noticed that Six was now open, putting the flower inside himself.

The heat that smacked Nine's face was unbearable and he looked away, actually stuttering for a second before he shut off his voice completely. He had not expected to see that and while he hadn't seen anything really he felt like he had done something wrong. Maybe it was because of the budding curiosity that wondered if Six's insides looked like his own. Six was soon finished and dashed after Nine, weaving through the flowers and arriving to the edge of the stream. Nine approached as well and climbed up onto one of the rocks.

He plopped down on the edge and dropped down his staff and bag before peering into the water. It was crystal clear as expected and Six was at the edge dipping his hands in. Nine smiled at the sight before laying back on the rock in the warmth of the sun. His burlap enjoyed the feeling of warmth and he sighed in contentment. Six, meanwhile, finished cleaning his hands of old ink. He didn't exactly want to keep his hands dirtied if he was going to touch Nine so much, less he end up upsetting him.

Afterwards Six headed to the side of the rock and climbed onto the top before sitting beside Nine who was laying so relaxed. He sat there, legs crossed in a comfortable position, and took in the scenery. It was very nice; however, Six wanted something more, and looked to Nine. A smile stretched across his face as he started to get a mischievous idea. Quite a weird one as well as Nine soon found out when weight was suddenly on his chest. He immediately opened his optics to see Six above him, having pounced in his limp form.

The smile stretched across Six's mouth was both relaxed and playful, something seldom seen when the Artist had the visions that he did. They were so close that Nine could feel the soft, warm breath on his face, making his burlap tingle even more. Though mostly because the close vicinity was unnerving him. He couldn't help but also notice Six's mouth that was upturned into such a precious smile. Before he could determine why he wanted to lean closer to Six, the Artist pulled back and climbed off of the other Stitchpunk before climbing down the rock.

Nine sat up and watched him running off, glancing back over his shoulder as though he expected to be followed. That was when Nine grasped that he wanted to be followed; he wanted to play and wanted to be chased. Nine was more than willing to do so and hopped down from the rock before sprinting through the grass behind the striped male. Six looked back at his ally before quickening his sprinting. While Six was not the most balanced, he was quite quick when he wanted to be, and Nine was having a hard time closing the gap between them.

Unfortunately for Six and fortunately for Nine, Six still was a little clumsy, and eventually he got his foot caught in a tangle of grass and ended up falling, taking down the grass with him. He attempted to scuttle to his feet until Nine managed to catch up and decided to tackle the other onto the bed of grass. Thankfully the greenery was enough to ease their fall and they collapsed in a heap together. Six took the loss well and actually released a peal of laughter at their current situation.

Nine laughed a little as well as he rolled Six over, the striped one now stretched out on his back staring upwards at the one above him, Nine hands pressed against the ground on each side of his head. Nine suddenly felt a warmth in his belly and felt a new need. Then, suddenly, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Six's, out of nowhere. Six gasped in surprise and Nine immediately pulled back. He hadn't even gotten a very good feel of the striped canvas against his lips.

He ignored any urge and immediately addressed Six, "I'm sorry." He apologized, "I don't… I don't know what I… Sorry." He didn't know what else he could say. He had just violated the moment completely by whatever action he had done. He pulled away and sat down beside the male in the grass before averting his optics towards the mountains in the distance. Anything was better than looking at Six himself. The other seemed too surprised to speak or really react, but did look to Nine, before gently sitting up.

He simply rested there for about twenty seconds and his hands clutched his key tightly which revealed obvious distress. Nine knew that he had ruined it, the day, their friendship, everything because of what he did. He planned to apologize again when Six spoke instead. "Nine?" Nine looked to him, "Yeah?" There was a small pause before Six suddenly slid closer and leaned in, mismatched optics closing as he repeated Nine's previous gesture. Unlike Nine, he didn't pull back, and unlike Six, Nine shock was quickly overwhelmed as he fell into the action.

It had to only be a few seconds and Nine took this time to link his arms around Six's smaller frame. Hands massaged over the striped canvas of his back while his lips went at Six's own in a warm joining. It was when one of Nine's hands got locked in Six's yarn that the other decided to touch him as well, his sharp fingers clutching at the other's shoulders. They eventually did pull back from each other. Nine felt the warmth increase, the internal fluttering that almost resembled affection. Suddenly he realized that he was somehow very fond of Six. That his gesture was the symbol of such fondness.

"That was…" he started, but could find the words, and Six responded with, "I liked it." There was nothing else they really could say at that point. They just sat there together on the grass, only slightly confused, but clearly both having enjoyed the motion. "Six," Nine started again, once again failing to find the correct words. There was so much that he wanted to say, but only so much he actually could say, and decided instead to finish with, "Want to go swimming?" Gesturing towards the stream nearby.

Six jumped to his feet with a smile and grasped Nine's hand before pulling him up as well, then dragging him along to the creek. There was something certainly beginning, but they didn't have to worry about that now. All they needed was each other and luckily that was had they had. That and the rest of the day.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Mable: Invisible cookies to anyone who is able to actually guess where they are. ^-^ I probably made it impossible with failing descriptions, though, and I didn't exactly say how far from Luxembourg it… Ah, never mind! To anyone interested, I do take 9 requests, any couple. You can give special requests for certain situations and genre, or I can do one of my own making with the couple. I hope everyone enjoyed!**


End file.
